


sunset lover

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ????maybe????, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, i dont know how to explain this, just read the summary and the notes ok, literally dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Waking up robbed from your sight is a terrifying thing(SSKKSKS I DONT KNOW OKAY they wake up blind and can't remember anything, things escalate ig???? it's not terrible i promise(?))





	sunset lover

**Author's Note:**

> ??????? uh????? if someone follows my acc they'll maybe remember that i mentioned working on a big project, like huge. well yeah this is it but surprise surprise it kind of died. im not sure. this is chapter one and ive started chapter two. plus i have the whole plot and character descriptions and so on but yeah as usual i got distracted by other ideas. right now i'm working on another ot7 fic set in summer (wow so original) but that may take a while to be completed as well so???? in the meantime take this?? i dont know if ill continue it like i said but i //kind of// like it so im posting it until i have an actual fic for u guys

The first thing he notices when he resurfaces from unconsciousness isn’t the fact that he seems to be completely blindfolded in some sort of way. No, the first thing that overwhelms him is the  _ pounding _ headache sending jolts of pain through his mind, making it impossible to focus on anything else. After clutching his head, groaning for just a few seconds the pain seems to slowly ebb away and he can think somewhat clearly.  _ That’s _ when panic settles in. It starts somewhere deep down in his tummy, spreading like poison through his veins until his body feels numb and only one thought can fit inside his mind.  _ Why can’t he see anything?  _

 

He blinks a few times. Opens his eyes as far as he possibly can, scrunches them shut, repeats. Nothing. He raises his hands to hold them in front of his face, waving them back and forth to see if that would help. Nothing, everything is pitch black. He carefully brings his fists to experimentally rub them against where his eyes should be, flinching slightly when he almost stabs the left one out. That means he’s not blindfolded at least. He quickly goes back in and rubs vigorously until he sees small black dots dancing cheerfully on the insides of his eyelids.  _ That must mean he’s not blind, right? Is that how it works?  _ He slowly opens his eyes again, heart dropping down to the pit of his stomach. Still nothing. 

 

After coming to terms with his apparent blindness he instead begins to search his fleeting mind for clues about where he could possibly be and more importantly, how he could get out of here. His mind however isn’t in the mood to cooperate, it merely chants the same things over and over again.  _ You’re blind! You’re blind and you don’t know where you are and you’re never getting out of he-.  _ He sits back down on the ground, feeling the crusty texture of soil under his palms. He finds comfort in the feeling of cold dirt and forces himself to breathe, forces himself to think clearly. 

 

He doesn’t know how long it takes but when the sound of his blood rushing through his ears finally vanishes he’s able to concentrate and he begins with the easy things.  

 

_ What do I remember?  _

 

_ My name; Huang Renjun. Age; 18 years old. Family; A mom, an older brother and a little brother. We moved to America from China after my dad was killed, the reason still unknown. Chenle was too young to remember but I and Sicheng still remember everything. How did I get here?  _

 

The panic that was slowly fading after realizing he can still remember some of the important things returns at full force when he still can’t answer the most important question. _Where is he and why?_

 

Renjun gets back up from the ground and begins pacing the area he is supposedly being held captive (he refuses to accept the possibility that he has gone blind) but quickly slows down. Walking without knowing where you’re going or what’s in front of you is _not_ easy. People can only handle that for a few seconds before they involuntarily open their eyes and that’s with a friend guiding you. Renjun is alone. 

 

He searches his brain for something useful to use in this situation, closing his eyes to focus without realizing that would do nothing.  _ Counting steps? No that won’t help since I don’t know  _ where _ I’m going. Ask for directions? No, you idiot, there’s no one else here.  _ Renjun slowly begins walking again while trying to remember what Ms. Xu had said that one time his class learned about the body's five senses and more importantly  _ losing _ one of them. 

 

_ Try to feel your surroundings.  _ Yeah that’s easy when there’s literally only dirt under his soles and air all around him. 

 

_ Smells? Can you figure out something that’s around you?  _ Renjun takes a deep breath and sniffs the air a bit. Nothing he can distinguish, only the murky smell of fresh-turned earth. There’s no smell of trees, flowers or rain. The smell of dirt seems to be surrounding him like a thick aura, indicating that there is nothing more than soil all around him. Relief washes through him as he walks right into some sort of wall and dust rains down over him, eliciting a cough attack from his poor lungs. At least that means he’s in some sort of room without a lightsource, hence the blindness. Renjun wants to cry for a moment,  _ he would still be able to see when he gets out of here.  _

 

Now that he  _ kind of _ know where he is and since he can’ figure out  _ why _ comes the next question; how does he get out of here? Renjun let his hands take leverage on the crummy dirt wall as he gets ready to keep navigating his way through the room. That’s when he suddenly stops and holds his breath. The last tip Ms. Xu had given them echoes through Renjun’s mind as his eyes widens.  _ Listen after sounds, this is the most important tool for the blind. When sight is excluded from the five senses, the other four sharpen. Especially your hearing.  _

 

Breathing. Renjun can hear breathing. Someone else is in here with him. His throat tightens in excitement and his heart begins palpitating painfully against his ribcage. His hands slips from the wall and some more dirt falls to the floor, but it feels distant. He needs to calm down, the sound of human (oh God he hopes it’s human) breathing is fading because of the blood rushing through his eardrums once again.  _ Take a deep breath, count to three, breathe out.  _ It’s a miracle he hasn’t been struck by full blown panic yet.

 

The sound comes back after Renjun’s heart slows down its pace and it feels louder this time, almost as if it’s echoing around the dirt room (which should be impossible since dirt doesn’t have an enough compact surface to create an echo). He once again closes his eyes and focuses on the sound, walking what feels like dreadfully slow as the sound increases in volume. His arms are spread out in front of him and he probably looks like a moron but the chance of not being alone in here was too overwhelming for him to care (it’s not like anyone could see him anyways. Unless there’s cameras, oh God what if Renjun has been kidnapped and made part of some sick project and-). 

 

The soil underneath his soles crunches repeatedly until his converse-clad toes suddenly hits something hard. Not hard like as for say wood but hard enough to feel like a human. Renjun’s heart begins creating a surging sound in his ears again as he slowly lowers himself down to feel over the rest of the body, finding the soft material of a sweater. As Renjun sits himself down fully on top of the other person, scared to somehow lose them in the suffocating darkness again, he lets his hands slide upwards until they reaches soft skin. A small gasp leaves his lips as he manages to cup a pair of soft cheeks, letting his thumbs reach up to flick across the long eyelashes resting right under the person’s closed eyes. Shallow breaths fans across his face and Renjun lets his left thumb slide back down to be met with chapped lips. 

 

“ _ Hey _ ” He softly whispers as an attempt at waking whoever this is. 

 

No answer.

 

“Hey” He says a bit louder and he can feel the person twitching slightly. Renjun takes a deep breath and leans back a bit from their face, not that they’ll be able to see anything. 

 

“ _ HEY!! _ ” He finally yells, his breathy voice reverberating around the four walls. The body under him finally twitches alive and some confused mumbling is heard before everything goes quiet again. 

 

“Why are all the lights of?” A familiar hoarse voice grumbles as it shifts under his weight. The gears in Renjun’s head turns as he tries to place where he has heard the voice before. It finally clicks as his hands, trembling slightly, reaches up to drags themselves through the soft locks of hair falling perfectly across the other’s forehead.  _ Oh God no.  _

 

“Wait… Who are you?” The voice asks again and Renjun can feel the boy sitting up from his previous lying position. Renjun instantly scrambles off his lap and falls back on his butt and palms, cheeks burning fiercely. 

 

_ Jaemin.  _

 

Jaemin, probably the most popular kid in Renjun’s school, is suddenly shuffling around like a wild animal on the dusty ground. 

 

“ _ Wait!  _ Where did you go? Who are you? Where am I? What-what is going on,  _ please _ come back!”

 

The older’s poor heart picks up its pace again, Renjun can’t possibly leave him here. No matter how nervous Jaemin makes him he can’t just leave him behind, he has to help. 

 

“I-I’m right here…” Renjun mumbles out and carefully reaches out a hand to place it on Jaemin’s arm, hopefully calming the panicked boy down just a little. He stops shuffling and Renjun can practically hear the gears turning in  _ his _ head this time.

 

“R-Renjun?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

At that there’s a beat of complete silence where Renjun can hear  _ everything.  _ Jaemin’s breathing slowly calming down, the dirt scrunching under his palms as he turns them into fists. 

 

Suddenly there’s a hand reaching out to grab the hand that’s placed on Jaemin’s arm, threading their fingers together. 

 

“ _ Thank God _ it’s you. What are we doing here? Where are we?”

 

Renjun wills himself to  _ not _ blush at his words and instead focuses on the questions at hand.

 

“We seem to be in some sort of underground bunker, but I have no idea what we’re doing here. I can’t remember a thing, I don’t even know what day or even what year it is”

 

As he talks Renjun realizes just how little he knew. He can remember all the crucial things such as his name and who he is. He can also remember long-term memories such as his dad’s death and his family moving to America, but simple questions like  _ What did he do yesterday _ or even this  _ week _ ; blank. He has no idea whatsoever. 

 

“I-I can’t remember anything either… Renjun, am I blind?” Jamein suddenly breaks him out of his thoughts by asking with a shaking voice. If Renjun could see, he’s sure Jaemin’s deep brown eyes would be filled with the same panic he himself first felt when he woke up. Lucky for him, he isn’t alone like Renjun was.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just  _ completely _ dark in here. There’s no light source whatsoever meaning it seems as though we’re blind when in reality there’s just no light for our eyes to take in”

 

Jaemin stays quiet for a second before his voice can be heard again, an amused tilt to it. 

 

“I love it when you get all nerdy”

 

Renjun instantly snatches his hand back and rises from the ground, huffing and mumbling out a small  _ I’m not nerdy.  _ Jaemin soon follows, almost falling over but thankfully managing to stand up straight as he takes purchase on Renjun’s shoulder. Just as Renjun is about to propose that they’d start trying to find a way out, another voice is heard from somewhere further away. 

 

“ _ H-Hello…?”  _

 

Both boys holds their breaths as something moves in the darkness seemingly a few meters to their left. 

 

“ _ Is anybody there?”  _ Echoes and Renjun finally recognizes the disembodied voice. 

 

“Jeno!” Jaemin confirms Renjun’s suspicions by yelling and suddenly the hand on his shoulder is gone, panic washing over him. 

 

“ _ Wait!  _ Jaemin don’t leave me!” Renjun yells before he can stop himself and the footsteps stops abruptly. 

 

“You’re supposed to follow me  _ Moomin _ ” 

 

A hand grabs his wrist and begins dragging him in the direction of Jeno’s shouting, blood rushing to his cheeks in anger.  _ Once, you accidentally send a picture of your Moomin doll ONCE to him and he never lets it go.  _

 

Now that their quantity is raised to three, Jaemin’s closest friend Jeno being the new addition Renjun can’t help but wonder if someone else is in there with them. Three juniors abducted and put into a pitch dark dirt room somehow doesn’t click with him. While Jeno and Jaemin discuss possible actions to proceed with, Renjun stumbles around the area listening for other voices. It takes him a while but sure enough he can hear another voice, this one nasal.  

 

“ _ Argh, get of me you creep!” _

 

_ “Uh… What? What’s happening?” _

 

_ “I’m telling you to get OFF me!” _

 

_ “Donghyuck? Donghyuck! It’s me! Mark!” _

 

_ “Oh how delightful! I repeat, get off me you creep!” _

 

Oh, that’s just wonderful, not only is he stuck with two of the most popular kids in his school but also Mark and Donghyuck, famous for  _ always _ quarrelling with each other. Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno stays put until the two has finished their own moment of panic and confusion. When Mark seems as if he’s about to rip his own hair out and Donghyuck doesn’t appear to be shutting up anytime soon, Renjun steps forward to answer the question Donghyuck has been chanting like a mantra.

 

“We don’t know where we are either. It seems to be some sort of underground bunker but we have no idea why we’re here or how we get out.”

 

A beat of silence follows before thundering footsteps are heard and a body collides with his in a bonecrushing hug, followed by Donghyuck’s adenoidal voice.

 

“Oh thank  _ God _ Renjun. I thought I was alone in here with that moron” He sighs and Renjun carefully pushes him back into his own space.  _ This was going to be a nightmare.  _

 

“ _ Hey!  _ I heard that” Mark mutters as he blindly makes his way over to the four of them, Donghyuck muttering back something like  _ That was the point, idiot. _

 

Renjun takes a deep breath, trying to calm his raging nerves. This was going nowhere and he needs to get out of here  _ now.  _ Someone’s hand, presumably Jaemin’s sneaks back into his to give a reassuring squeeze as the two newcomers keeps squabbling back and forth about nothing of importance. 

 

“Okay enough! We’re not getting anywhere with you two acting like an old married couple so shut up and help me, Jeno and Jaemin to find a way out. If we got in, there must be a way out” 

 

Silence follows and Renjun can hear everyone’s breathing, until suddenly a voice of higher pitch travels through the vacant air. 

 

“Renjunnie? Is that you?”

 

The looks the other kids used to give them as the two first walked through the corridors, the names that got thrown at them along with the punches flash before his eyes. Renjun was the one who most often took the blow, hiding Chenle’s shaking frame behind him as the bruises blossomed across his body like flowers. The mark of not being welcomed here.  

 

Pure fury is coursing through his veins. He’ll be able to deal with this, he’ll get him and the others out out but whoever decided to pull  _ his _ baby brother into this is not going to be having a good time after he gets out of here.

 

Chenle sounds distant, like he’s at least several meters away from the rest of them.

 

“I’m over here Chenle! Stay where you are I’m coming for you, don’t move”

 

His heart begins accelerating violently again, the urge to protect the younger boy no matter what coursing through his veins. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not alone! Jisung’s here with me”

 

This time Renjun hears Jaemin drag in a sharp breath of air. Right, Jisung is Jaemin’s little brother. What is the seven of them doing here? This is beginning to feel more and more planned out, like the victims wasn’t just picked out at a whim. The seven of them are all connected in different ways but has never actually found themselves assembled in a group before.  

 

Renjun fumbles after the feeling of Jaemin’s wrist, tells him to grab onto Jeno’s and then pass on the message for the others to do the same before he begins to walk forward desperately trying to maneuver the five of them. 

 

“Try to make some sound so we can find you Chenle!”

 

Renjun hushes Jaemin’s loud breathing and holds his own as he listens in anticipation for Chenle’s location.

 

_ Many people believe that bats are blind, but in fact they can see almost as well as humans. However, at night, their ears are more important than their eyes - they use a special sonar system called 'echolocation,' meaning they find things using echoes _ , recites Renjun’s brain helpfully. Mr. Moon would be proud. After a few seconds of fumbling his way forward with Jaemin and the others in tow, a soft voice floats through the air; Chenle is singing. 

 

_ Daddy is the best in the world _

_ With a dad you have the most valuable treasure _

_ Jump into your dad's heart _

_ And you will find happiness!  _

 

_ Daddy is the best in the world _

_ Without your dad, you are like a blade of grass _

_ Away from your dad's heart _

_ Where will you find happiness? _

 

It’s an old Chinese lullaby that the Sicheng used to sing to the younger brothers after moving from their home. The original version is about your mother, but they changed it after their dad died.

 

Renjun focuses on the bell-like sound of his little brother’s voice, soon almost tripping over him. Renjun instantly gatherers him in his arms, just as the lullaby comes to an end. 

  
  


The next couple of hours--or minutes, after being in the dark for so long you lose track of time--are spent stumbling around the room, searching for an exit. They split up after finding the four walls of the room, everyone divided into groups of two designated to one wall each to search for an opening (Jeno volunteered to take a wall by himself). 

 

If they got in, there must be a way out. 

 

They use the lullaby to find each other again when someone either thinks they’ve found something or is just taken over by the hysteria that follows being alone in the dark and soon everyone knows the words.  

 

After searching for what felt like two eternities, all for of them come up with nothing.

 

After switching walls and searching even more thoroughly, desperation kicks in. They still come up with nothing. Mark is being awfully quiet and the few times Renjun accidently brushes by him, he feels him trembling. 

 

Donghyuck’s whining stops after the wall switch and Renjun finds himself desperately wanting it to annoy him to death again. Anything but this silence. 

 

Chenle’s hand is keeping an iron grip around his wrist, the circulation of his blood almost cutting off from the pressure. Renjun doesn’t say anything about it. 

 

After the search has been done a third time to no avail, Chenle snaps. Loud sobs suddenly reverberates around the dirt-prison and by the time Renjun manages to get him down on the ground, they have turned hysterical and he can hear the tell-tale wheezing sound from Chenle’s breathing indicating he’s about to experience a panic attack.

 

“R-Renjun we’re n-never getting out o-of here!” 

 

Renjun reaches out for him and finds his petite frame wrapped up in a ball. He instantly hushes him, hugging him close to his chest. Chenle begins rambling uncontrollably no matter how persistently Renjun tries to calm him down. 

 

“What are we even do-doing here? What-what if we’re kid-kidnapped? Mom will never find u-us! Or what if the wo-world has ended! What if we’re the only ones left Renjun! I just started high school I haven’t done an-anything yet! Or even worse what if we’re part of so-some e-experiment? I read about one of those once, the test-subjects started seeing things and went insane in just a few days! Renjun we have to get out!” Chenle suddenly stops talking and gulps. “I think I’m going to throw up” 

 

Chenle begins chipping for air, trying to force heavy breaths down his throat while still sobbing and hiccuping. It’s not working. Renjun swiftly tries to press his head down between his knees, but he’s too late. The air fills with the hair-raising sound of retching, all of Chenle’s stomach’s content out on the dusty floor in a matter of seconds. The worst however isn’t the sounds, those stops after a short amount of time and is replaced by Chenle’s exhausted whimpering. Worst is the smell that follows. Trapped in a space without any opening, with no way to dispose of the source and their strengthened sense of smell leaves the remaining conscious six of them going insane. Renjun can hear Jisung softly weeping from one of the four walls and when Jaemin speaks he sounds like he’s one step away from losing it.

 

“I think we should try to rest for a while… We’re all exhausted from stressing and panicking meaning we won’t get anywhere on finding the exit” He says, voice shaking in the slightest from the opposite wall of Renjun and the half unconscious Chenle. Donghyuck sounds impossibly small as he agrees, a half committed grunt sounding from beside him coming from Mark. Renjun hesitantly agrees and thus begins the next minutes (or hours) of utter hell. 

 

Renjun refuses to leave Chenle and therefore he lays himself down right next to him, Renjun carefully wiping the younger’s mouth with his sleeve and matting the hair down to his sticky forehead. As the utter silence, the most unsettling he’s ever been in, wraps around them like an opaque cloak once again his thoughts begins running amok. The things Chenle said echoes in the empty space of his mind. 

 

What if they really never get out?

 

What could be going on outside of the dirt walls, are they kidnapped, part of some experiment or like Chenle said; has the world ended? 

 

Is there even anything to come back to if,  _ no _ ,  _ when  _ they get out of here? What if they in actuality has been outside all along and the sun has just burned out? What if there’s no starry night sky or flowers to come back to? What are they even going to do then? Is Renjun even go to be able to handle this darkness if he knows it’s not temporary, that it’s going to be here forever and light is never returning. Up until now he has been running solely on hope but what will happen if that too burns out? The thing about being in darkness isn’t necessarily that Renjun is afraid of it, he’s afraid of never finding the light again.

Trying to sleep in complete darkness is surprisingly hard. There’s just something about not having to close your eyes for it to be pitch black that mess with your psyche. Renjun tries to imagine that he’s in his own bed, staring up at the “glow in the dark” stars Chenle refuses to take down from their ceiling. 

 

Wait. 

 

The ceiling. 

 

Renjun shoots up from the ground, Chenle stirring somewhere beside him. 

 

“Jaemin” He hisses as loudly as he can without waking Chenle, he doesn’t want to give him any false hope. 

 

“Hm” Is all that can be heard from the other side of the room.

 

“The ceiling”

 

No answer comes for a while and he almost thinks Jaemin has fallen asleep, but then his deep voice carries through the air again.

 

“Where are you?”

  
  


Renjun and Jaemin spends as long as necessary searching the dirt ceiling for something that could pass for an exit. This proves to be a next to futile mission since neither of them are tall enough to reach it so the quest is done with Renjun struggling to keep his balance on top of Jaemin’s shoulders. The dirt rains down over them, taunting their attempts as if trying to tell them it’s all in vain. After Renjun almost falls from Jaemin’s shoulders, they nearly give up. Renjun’s about to accept their fate, rotting away here underground. Jaemin thankfully manages to talk some sense into him and one last time Renjun goes up onto his shoulders. Right when he hears Jaemin groan in pain under him (no matter how small and lithe his form is and no matter how strong Jaemin is, holding another human up on your shoulders for a dragged out amount of time is impossible), Renjun’s cold hands brushes across something even colder. He gasps in utter disbelief and this time he actually falls. Jaemin’s frightened screams nor the pain that shoots through his whole body like shocks of electricity can faze him however. He’s up on his feet, albeit staggering slightly in dizziness, in a matter of seconds. Jaemin catches him as Renjun stumbles into the other boy and he grabs his hands from his shoulders.

 

“I felt something”

 

In an instant Renjun’s back up on Jaemin’s shoulders and the cold, convex material is under his fingertips again. It feels like metal, it just has to be a hatch. His hands fumble around for the handle and Renjun almost cries as the curve of metal brushes past his fingertips. He obtains a solid grip, telling Jaemin to steady himself as well and then he pulls.

 

White. 

 

White is all his burning eyes can see for the next few seconds as both Renjun and Jaemin falls to the ground with a worryingly loud thud. Renjun rubs his eyes furiously and when the black dots does their dance across his eyelids he opens them. 

 

Light. 

 

There’s light and he can see it. If heaven exists Renjun’s sure this is what it would look like. He’s even scared for a few seconds that he has actually died from the fall off Jaemin’s shoulders but then said boy’s chocolate brown eyes and wide smile comes into vision. 

 

Jaemin gets Jisung up from his sleeping state in a matter of seconds, the wide-eyed boy staring amazed at the opening in the ceiling. Jeno is already wide awake, by their side in a matter of seconds. Mark’s carrying a crestfallen Donghyuck on his back, the look so uncharacteristic for the younger that Renjun’s gut twists uncomfortably. 

 

Chenle’s even worse. He refuses to budge from his unconscious state. Renjun feels the tears welling up in frustration and he’s ready to give up even though the end is so near. Then the younger’s gleamy eyes flutter open, glossy from a fresh set of tears ready to fall and the older feels like the world’s weight has been removed from his shoulders.

 

Mark is sent up first. He’s the strongest and probably the only one able to pull the remaining six of them up. Next is Chenle who’s a whiter shade than pale, tear stains dried across his cheeks. Jeno and then Donghyuck is lifted through the hatch and then Renjun’s next. No matter how persistently he insists that Jisung should be first he knows Jisung’s too tall for him to be able to carry. Jeno’s hands gets a hold of his wrists, pulling so roughly he almost screams in pain. As soon as he’s up through the hole and safely on the ground however, his mind has more crucial matters to process. He can’t even bring himself to snap out of it to help Jeno and Mark pull Jisung and then finally Jaemin up. 

 

When Renjun was down there he imagined what getting out of that horrible place would be like. All of his scenarios had one thing in common, color. Either flowers or the clear royal blue sky but none of those can be seen here. In front of him is only white. Daisy walls, snow floor, pearl ceiling and even sickly bright lights in porcelain.

 

“Jaemin… Where are we?” Jisung asks his brother who has just been pulled out of the hatch as he gapes at the facility they have ended up in. Jaemin doesn’t answer, he has the same expression on his dirty face as Jisung. The seven of them contrast wildly against all the shades of white with their faces filled of dirt and clothes covered in soil, Chenle’s and Jisung’s blond locks almost brown from it. 

 

“I think this is some type of research facility, but… Where are all the people…?” Mark mumbles to the younger boy. 

 

Renjun’s eyes hurts so bad from the sudden light but he just can’t look away. What is this place? 

 

Right then Chenle speaks, voicing an even bigger concern. 

 

“Renjun… Where is Sicheng and mom?”

 

Renjun nor any of the others can answer him. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was weird yup. an knee ways my twt is now @/dreamyhyuckie so if ur brave and dare to make an attempt at starting a conversation with my awkward ass, go ahead <3
> 
> fun story this was given to me as an english assignment and i went a bit overboard lmao


End file.
